bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Betrayal!?
In the center of the 1st Division, Captain Commander Madoka Mizuki sits in her office alone. Thinking to herself about how she is perceived by the other Captains, a small smile crept over the pink haired woman's face. "Heh. Oh well, no time to have myself moping about. After the whole Shori incident, I lost the faith of many of them. Looks like I'm gonna have to utilize the others to assist me." Sighing heavily, she looked out of a nearby window before spotting Captain of the 10th Division Toshiro Hitsugaya out on patrol. "Toshi!! Why don't you come here for a moment. I want you to assist me with something." The youngest Captain in Soul Society's long history had grown. He was no longer the small, childish looking boy he had been during Aizen's rebellion. The years had saw him grow broader through the shoulders but he still managed to retain his lean appearance, while appearing tall. Apparently he had been right: children who slept well indeed grew well. But some things never changed, and the words passed his lips before he really thought who it was he was talking to. "That's Captain Hitsugaya to you," Seemed old habits died hard. His eyes then fell on the recognizable features of the Captain-Commander of the Gotei 13. To his credit he kept his composure even if he did go as rigid as a statue. Anyone else and their mouth would have likely struck the floor by now. Toshiro was too cool for that though. He merely flicked his long white fringe behind his right ear and proceeded to close the distance. "Can I help you, Mizuki?" Say what he liked. Toshiro hated anyone not referring to him by his title. Yet, coincidentally, he called everyone else by their last name? Another habit that was hard dying it seemed. "Oh! Come on, Toshie! Don't act like that, I've known you since the time my Old Man was in charge and besides its not like I'm calling you Lil' Shiro, I know how fond you are of that name." Leaning back through the window Madoka awaited for his arrival in her chair at her mahogany desk. Placing her legs upon said desk, Madoka smiled as Captain Hitsugaya strolled in. "Hey there! How's life been treating you around the Sereitei? Any new topics or something you want to talk about?" She blurted out with a calm yet eerie tone in her voice, almost as if she were plotting something. Mention of his childhood nickname always managed to piss Toshiro off. It dragged up old memories of when he used to take naps, only for the entire district to be filled with Momo "Bed-wetter" Hinamori's voice shouting the dreaded name! He hadn't been called that in years: people generally knew better now. Or maybe they were just more mature now? But then Ryōta Hachirō had annoyed him too... Toshiro sighed. Perhaps he just had that type of luck? Regardless he stopped before the Captain-Commander's desk and couldn't stop his right eye from twitching: try as he might. Right now he simply saw behavior he expected of his klutz of a former Lieutenant. "Good enough," he said seriously as always. "There is one topic we can discuss though. Never use that name again." And suddenly despite all his growing Toshiro was back to being the child he always had been. "Awwwwww....." Feigning sadness, Madoka winked at 10th Divsion Captain. "I suppose....if you don't like it. Darn. But on to a more serious note, the reason I wanted you here, aside from being the first one I spotted, is because there has been some disturbances out in the Rukongai. I figure since you're one of the more experienced Captains around and don't seem to be doing anything at the moment, you could investigate this for me quickly." He was thankful to be away from the topic of nicknames from ages past. But a disturbance in the Rukongai of all places? Tut. He wouldn't get his nap today. Amazing how he was still dwelling on his perceived lack of height even though he could look most grown men in the eye now without looking up. "It's obviously something important... otherwise you'd just call in the Onmitsukidō to investigate." Toshiro stated in a matter-of-fact tone, with his usual seriousness. "What am I dealing with? I'm assuming that I'm to operate alone, and that we have little actual information to go on?" He then rolled his eyes. "It's just like old times." Sighing briefly, Madoka placed a large smile across her face. "I'm sure the Second Division will probably be in the area shortly, that's why I want someone I know I can trust at the scene as well. That way there is sure to be no information held back from me because I'm positive that you would never lie to a pretty face like mine right?" Instead of giving Captain Hitsugaya a chance to answer, Madoka clapped her hands together with an excited look on her face. "Oh! I know! Instead of going alone, why don't you bring along the Captain of the 14th? I mean, having the only two Captains there that seem to trust me will make me feel at ease a little. Though, if you wanna object...I guess I'll start crying now....." The Captain Commander had an air of uneasiness about her as she began to pout like an injured kitten. Which of course pissed Toshiro off even more. Could she stop reminding him so much of Rangiku for just a minute!? He sighed. "Understood, Mizuki." This was all he needed. The Captain of the 14th Division... Great. This was just what he was hoping to do with his day. He turned to leave but suddenly stopped and then went rigid as he turned. "As he was Captain-Commander of the Gotei 13, I was loyal to Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto. The same applies to you, Mizuki." Hopefully that'd put her at ease a little. There were too many Captains who didn't trust Madoka. He wouldn't be one of them. It could very well lead to another Winter War. With his piece said he turned and left to be about his assignment, disappearing via Shunpo. ---- In Hama Town Walking through the streets of Hama, a blonde haired man took refuge under a tree as he pulled out a pipe. "Things have been too peaceful lately. The last time I even had much of a fight was long ago. Ah...maybe I should have joined my kids on their little escapade into Soul Society. Oh well...." Looking up at the sky the man sighed deeply. "I wonder where he is right now. I haven't talked to him in some time it feels like." Almost like lightning, as soon as the blonde haired man spoke those words he felt a reiatsu all the way in the World of the Living. "This feeling......it can only be one man. Heh! That bastard won't be avoiding me for too much longer now! Kenji here I come!" Opening a rift in front of his being, he turned to look back at the town with a smirk before jumping headlong into his transportation. But was it Kenji? Right now that was the million dollar question. The man Van sensed certainly looked like Kenji and if you where basing your believe that it was Kenji by the feel of his spiritual energy you'd also say it was Kenji too. Yet something was off. That smile was cruel. And the eyes! For one they where blood red and not green. It didn't help matters that he was soaked from head-to-tie in the blood of Shinrei Hiroshi, Kaimen Kazuki and now Ino Hiroshi. "Like a moth to the flame," he whispered. It was going just as he'd planned it. Ino's memories had been wiped and her children where either dead already or unconscious barring Kentaro, who was off somewhere with the real Kenji. It didn't help that Ino was lying face-down with a slash wound in her chest. "Now follow me little puppy," the man whispered as a Garganta formed before him just as Van Satonaka came through his rift. He'd see someone who was unmistakably Kenji leave his wife on death's doorway, his children included, as if he was responsible. For good measure he even turned his head a fraction to meet Van's eye, where he grinned wide as if to say, "hello old friend". "What the hell!?" Van stumbled forward looking at the carnage the was laid out before him. "K-Kenji!? What do you think you're doing? Tell me that there's a good explanation of what I see right now. Your family...Your wife Ino!" Van was distraught, but was frozen in place by confusion of what was happening. He wante dto lunge to strike at his friend for what he had done, but it was just that--his friend was the villian in front of him and he was smiling about it to boot. Grabbing on to his zanpakuto, Van calmed himself. "Kenji, Old Buddy, please tell me what happened here? This has to be some mistake of what this is." The Garganta loomed but the man took no further action to step through. Instead he turned so he was wholly facing Van and again he smirked. "You're a smart man, Van. You should be capable of putting two and two together and come up with the right answer just by looking around you. I'm soaked in blood and Ino's close to death, If I'm not mistaken." The smile dropped right off his face. "But why you ask? Ha! Truth be told old friend... I'm tired. Completely bone weary. I'm tired of this life! Of this pitiful existence! Of my meager lot on life." The last he whispered to himself. "So what's a man to do I ask you? The answer is simply: sever the ties to your old life and ascend above anyone and everything! So... as a tie to my old life... you too must be severed." His zanpakutō -- unmistakably the physical resemblance of Sanmiittai in its Bankai form -- came loose of its sheath, but Kenji refused to move. "I'll give you one chance to end my plans, Van. One chance to avenge the woman the old me loved, the chance to save the spiritual realms, and a chance to do what you have always wanted to do: best me! If you have what it takes then meet me in Western Rukongai, district #10 Nishiendo, in three hours. We'll have our final confrontation... Dog." With that Kenji stepped into the gateway, which quickly winked out of existence... Sitting in silence, Van began getting angry. "Why Kenji!? What in the world was all this for!? You want to end things? You want to cut ties to the past? Well I will make sure you don't walk away so simply next time. You can be sure that I will go all out on you, I'll make you wish that you never helped me grow in strength. Hmph! Ninshiendo huh?" Van readied himself to leave before suddenly stopping. "Ino!" Gasping suddenly as he remembered Kenji's family was still injured, Van began running to the downed woman. As he got to where she was located, he dropped down to his knees at her side as he cradled his old friend's head in his lap. "Ino! Ino!! Can you hear me!? Tch. I'm no good at any of that healing nonsense, so you better not die here on me. If anything, you need to wake up to give that husband of yours a good smacking." Ino was unmoving in Van's arms but she still drew breathe. That was something at least. "We need to get her to Horiwari," a voice said at last. The voice came from the house Ino had fallen in front of. The speaker was a young male with long brown hair and a prominently long fringe that fell on either side of his face. He was unmistakably the son of Kenji and Ino: the facial structure was similar to Ino's while the eyes where Kenji's. Resting over his shoulder was another young man who was his near exact double except for shorter hair, while a young blond-haired girl was carried bridle-style in his arms. "Van Satonaka, right?" He asked a little on edge. "I'm Hotaru Kusaka Hiroshi. I can't open the barriers myself -- I lack the spiritual energy right now. But you? You're a different story." "That smarmy bastard had some more and didn't tell me huh? Just like him...though I'm not one to really talk. Heh" Shaking off the laughter, a solemn look returned to Van's face. "Yea, I'm Van...or 'Doggy'. You three are Kenji and Ino's kids? Well let's get moving to Horiwari. I couldn't handle if I let the mother of you kids die right in front of you." Standing as he lifted Ino along with himself, Van nodded toward a clearing. "Make sure you have everything you need. This may be a little rough." Turning back to look at the three kids, Van nodded before looking back at the clearing. His spiritual energy began to surge causing the ground around him to begin to crystallize over as a small purple hole began to open in front of him. Closing his eyes slowly, a series of sparks could be seen forming around the opening in space before the sparks seemingly formed hands and quickly ripped the hole wider, causing what seemed to be a Garganta to appear. As one would look through, they would see the gates of Horiwari directly in front of them. "Let's move." It seemed Hotaru knew when to be surprised and when to keep his head. He merely nodded to Van in thanks before walking through the opening with his siblings. "Akira and Kay," Hotaru said at last. "They're called Akira and Kay." Now that they where here Hotaru removed a cell phone from his pocket and dialed a number. "Meian? It's Hotaru. Come down to the gates ASAP, please. Mother's been injured. I'll explain when you get here." The man on the other end of the phone appeared suddenly amidst a flash of white light and fluttering bandages. "Van Satonaka? It is good to see you after so long." Meian said as he took in Ino's condition. He quickly rebuffed in horror when he examined the wound for traces of energy! "That power...! What happened?" As he inquired he began working to undo the gaping wound in Ino's chest with a medics' skill. Nodding to Meian, Van didn't speak a word to the man as to not distract him from his work. Looking at Akira at the others, he again nodded. "What did happen? As I arrived, what set Kenji off was already over and Ino like this was all that was left of the situation. Did you three see anything at all?" "What do you mean 'What set Kenji off'?" Hotaru asked sharply. He apparently came to the conclusion that Kenji was responsible. "He went to the bookie with Kentaro to pick up his bet." Then realization donned on him. "What about Kentaro!?" "Calm down," Meian advised quickly. "Take your brother and sister to Momoko. I will come by and pick you up later." Just to get Hotaru out of earshot Meian obscured his nephew in the same white bandages he'd used to arrive. "We are trying to keep things on a need-to-know basis," he said to Van even as he performed the treatment on Ino, "but Shinrei and Kaimen where both attacked inside Horiwari not long ago. By all accounts Kenji was responsible for that too. We still aren't sure if Shinrei will pull through at all." Shocked at the news, Van was visibly shaken. He had heard tales of Shinrei's strengtth and the fact that such a powerful fighter's life was on the brink was dumbfounding. "How!? When? Why?" Van was full of questions, but none more so than "Did Kenji really do all of this? He went with Kentaro, yet was able to strike both of these places without Kentaro even so much as sending a warning? Something isn't adding up in all of this. If Kenji's doing this, there has to be a reason for all of this. What do you think?" Meian exhaled slowly. It was rare he ever let anything get to him but when the subject turned to his youngest brother... well, things tended to hit very close to home. "Honestly, Van? I'm not sure. From what we have been able to discover, Shinrei and Kaimen knew their attacker. They let their guards down. Kaimen had his left arm ripped off and Shinrei's chest was caved in. Did Kenji do this?" Again he sighed. "I don't know many others who could. You know better than most what Kenji is capable of. He's a master at diverting your attention elsewhere to hide the true threat. We don't even know where he's going." It was true that Van knew what Kenji was capable of, but he also knew that something like this truly did not seem like something he would do. "Kenji....I'm sorry Meian, but I may have to kill him if it comes down to it. We know he isn't thinking clearly so it may come down to a simple swordfight." Like a brick from the sky, the words 'where he's going' rang inside of Van's head. "Come to think of it, we do know where Kenji's going. He told me to meet him in Nishiendo in three hours." Meian's calm features turned to a worried frown. "Why would he ask you- Ah! I finally see what's going on." It seemed Meian was beginning to have a thought. "Van... You've fought against him seriously a number of times, correct? The only men who've fought him more where Averian -- and he is dead -- and Kusaka -- who has lost his powers. I can only guess: but it seems to be that he is going after anyone who has fought him sufficiently in the past." Even as he spoke the damage inflicted on Ino was beginning to repair itself. "She will be fine. But please, play along with Kenji's scheme for now, for as long as you can. I will visit the Gotei 13 and ensure that you are not interrupted." He then sighed heavily. "If it progresses to the point that he is beyond all help... then finish him." Harder words Meian had never spoken. "But if it comes to that, Van, do not return with the news. He is my brother and I love him regardless and however much things change you will be the man who will have killed him." "So its as he said then. He wants to rid himself of his connections to the past, me being one of them, am next on his list. Heh." Van sighed as he held a solemn look upon his face, his hair blowing in the humid breeze which held an almost ominous chill to it almost as if the very realm knew what would soon take place. "Thank you for saving Ino, Meian. If she were to die, I know Kenji would lose all sense of control, regardless of his current mental state. However, if I do have to become the one to kill her husband, do me a favor and don't tell her. I don't think you would do something as cruel as that, but I don't want her to be corrupted by the lust for revenge. If I strike Kenji down, I also request that you your best to hide his death, or mine, if it should come to that." The last of Van's words trailed off as he gave a silent nod to both Ino and Meian and began making his way toward Nishiendo. "Come what may," Meian said in reply, "I wish you all the best, Van. I don't always approve of the company my youngest brother keeps, but he did good when he befriended you." Someone gaining Meian's respect? That was new. ---- Kenji grinned inwardly. Things had finally began to progress. Already Captains Kei Yume and Nobu Sadao where being dealt with. Now all that remained was Van. If he could manage to put Van out of commission then the only people who would remain who could possibly derail his plans where Kusaka Kori and Kazuma Nishiki. Ino, her children, young Shinrei and even Kaimen had already fallen to his sword. "It won't be long now." If he knew Meian at all then he would try and reason with the Gotei 13. He would ask them to leave the matter to Van and the Ryū Order. But would the Gotei 13 listen? That was his one snag. Only time would tell. The stage had been set. Now only the final player was needed: Van Satonaka. Kenji drew his zanpakutō in preparation and anticipation of the battle that was about to take place. Dropping down from the sky itself, Van landed on a nearby rooftop before dropping down to the ground. "Kenji...." His voice was barely audible as he had his face toward the ground. Van sighed as he placed a hand on his zanpakuto, opting to leave it in its sheathe for now, given how most of his fights with old friend started off. "Why....why....why Kenji!? What point is there to this madness? I don't want to have to fight you like this, but you have left me no choice." Surging his spiritual energy, Van began to crystallize the local fauna and even began causing a large burst of spiritual energy to flow through the area, giving the area an almost omnious hue. As crystal particles began floating about the air around the two shinigami, Van took an offensive position before repeating what someone once said to him, "Go on Kenji. You just keep on running away, but I'll always be there to bring you right back!" "Aren't I lucky?" Kenji replied dryly. "But you must be under the impression that I mean to... oh, what's that term? Oh, yes! Come quietly? No, Van. I do not intend to some quietly. I intend to violently hack you to pieces because, old friend, the simple truth is that you lack the strength needed to... what was it you said? 'Bring me right back'?' Kenji laughed as he leveled his zanpakutō towards Van's skull. "Do you know what I'm going to do when I kill you? I may as well tell you, considering how you'll never get to actually tell anyone. First I'll pay that pretty wife of yours a visit." His smile deepened. "It wouldn't be right nor descent of me to leave her living while you die... Or maybe I'll let her watch? Watch as... Haruki and Azami was it? Yeah, those where the names! Wouldn't they just love to die with their mother watching?" It was only then that Kenji stopped smiling. "Only then will I kill Anna. But... I might be feeling charitable. Azami's a pretty lass, isn't she? I might let her live. She'd make a wonderful plaything for me." Van grinned a bit as he listened to Kenji's words. "Well...now Kenji...you've went to far. I'm sorry Meian, but this bastard is gonna be sitting in Hell for awhile." Motioning his arms like a conductor, Van's fingers ticked and flicked about wildly causing the various particles of crystal in the air to begin to take form, with some shaping into swords, shurikens, spears, and various other weaponry. Then by closing his fist, the crystal armory struck down onto Kenji's location. Knowing that wouldn't be enough to stop the man he has known for so long, Van dropped to a knee on the ground and creating a shell before raising back up. "If you're sure you want to continue, then by all means, go ahead and do so. I can't wait to skin the confident little smile off of your face. I'll be sure to burn you to pieces with your own damn lightning Kenji, you can be sure of that. " Van's voice was full of hate, because of there's one button that can set him off, its threatening his family and Kenji knew it too. "That's the reaction I was hoping for!" Kenji whipped his zanpakutō around at incredible speed all around his body! The blade deflected shuriken, knocked aside spears and prevented anything reaching him. Those projectiles that did get close where side-stepped and forgotten about while he focused primarily on dealing with Van's initial assault. "Lightning?" Kenji sounded hurt. "I've got a lot more in my arsenal than that rubbish. Tell me, Van. Do you hear it...?" Vicious wind currents awoke on Kenji's zanpakutō as he flash stepped towards his old friends back. "... The sound of the wind?" There was no denying it. This wasn't like their past battles. Then the two had pulled their punches to avoid inflicting lasting or permanent injury on one another. Now? There was nothing but killing intent reflected in Kenji's sword and that glint in those red eyes was a sign of madness. "If you plan to stop me, you had better give it your all!" He accompanied these words with a low slash aimed at Van's legs. Brawl In Nishiendo The sword swiped quickly cut Van's legs in two, the outer layer of his shell failing to prevent the blade of Kenji at all during his attack. Falling to the ground as he writhed in pain, Van shattered in to crystalline pieces as his body came into contact with the Earth. "I already gave my word that I would do whatever it takes to put you down, maybe its you who should be wary and ready to give it your all in this fight." Van's voice rang from the ground as he then sprang up behind his former friend with a crystal spear in tow "Third Technique of the Spear; Tachitora!" With his jump, Van appeared high above Kenji in the air as he then turned himself and his spear downward, converting the gravitational pull of his fall into power that reinforces his downward thrust. As he neared Kenji, Van began spinning himself as well as spear into a drill-like motion, giving the attack a piercing attribute. Kenji twisted around quickly and switched to his dominate left hand before slashing towards the tip of Van's spear with as much strength as he could muster in the short amount of time. Regardless of his preparation however, Van simply carried too much force! Kenji was sent through the air by Van's descent, where he grinned at his former friend in utter rapture, even as they stared one another in the eye. "Why, Van?" Kenji said with a delighted tone. "Such intent to kill! Do you hate me so much, or do you simply want to best me so badly?" Kenji's spiritual energy roared to the surface as he and Van continued to descend at rapid speeds! At their current speed Van would slam Kenji into the floor, crushing him between the ground and his lance. But Kenji merely wore his usual smile: one that shouted composure. As he approached the floor he blasted his spiritual power in such a manner that he was pushed to the side, where he then successfully diverted Van's strike so both skidded along the ground safely. "Come on, Van!" Kenji roared. "Is this all you can muster? You know better than anyone what it takes to keep me down." He then smiled. "Show me your true strength!" As he slid along the ground, Van had a stern look upon his face. He wasn't one to try to kill his opponents, much less his friends, but the way things were proceeding it was almost as if Kenji wanted to Van to break his creed and kill. "Keep you down huh? Well, then I guess I shouldn't beat around the bush any longer and start this party off right." Drawing his zanpakuto from its sheath and holding it directly in front of his person, Van breathed in deeply as he moved it through the air, drawing a star shape. "Desire, Chushin!" With a burst of energy, Chusin now appeared as a large bisentō in Van's grasp. It possesses a striped pole with the stripes being blue and teal and ending in a spherical edge. In its Shikai, Chushin now has a large, curved blade attached to the pole by a golden handle, decorated by what looks like a Japanese dragon, with a thin part of it protruding over the top of blade itself and ending in a point, with a similar appearance to that of a fang. Brandishing his new weapon, Van pointed it at Kenji. "Soba." The command left Van's mouth in a whisper while still in a solemn tone. As he swung his blade, a black mist-like substance surged forth decaying any of the local fauna in its path, even causing a bird that came into contact with it to have its soul pulled directly away from its body. "Die, Kenji." "Not so easily, I'm afraid." Kenji uttered in reply, having heard Van's whisperings. Kenji released his own zanpakutō without uttering a word where the blade was obscured in a sickly miasma of darkness, which he then expelled towards Van's attack. The forces intermingled long enough for Kenji to get clear of it. As he moved the mist still moved from his blade. "This is where the true battle begins, Van. Can you work out what this does before it's too late?" Kenji then vanished from sight and reappeared to Van's left. "Farewell, Doggy." He proceeded to slash towards his enemies ribcage, his intention to injure him to lower his combat ability. Blinded by the darkness caused by the the collision of the two destructive techniques, Van did not notice Kenji appearing at his side, resulting in him taking the attack to his abdomen. Reeling back, he looked down and began holding his side with his free arm. "Tch. Rookie mistake on my part, I shouldn't have expected you to be done in by that technique alone. Very well." Charging forward once more, Van swung his blade causing a wave of the same destructive mist to surge forward before he himself jumped into the air slinging his blood toward Kenji that he then crystallized into several spikes aiming to slow the man he once called his friend down to a crawl. Still in the air, Van formed a pillar of his crystal beneath his position, landing on top. "Tenhanji.' As he spoke the command, the blonde haired shinigami shimmered with a bright white light that cascaded over the area, slowly revealing ten dark figures positioned around him. The figures twisted and contorted as though they were mady of shadows, with tendril-like arms extending from their bodies. "Round 2 Kenji." Kenji brought his zanpakutō about in a swift circling motion, though even at such speed, he couldn't deflect all the created crystal aside before they reached him. Six of the spikes fell through his defense and embedded themselves in the left-side of his chest. Growling low in his throat in response Kenji surged his reiryoku outward, pushing the crystal out. "Oh? Is that all there is to round one?" He sounded disappointed. "Tut tut. Van, Van, Van. You've let yourself go in these times of peace." Unperturbed by Van's technique Kenji dropped into a defensive stance with his zanpakutō laid a small height above his left arm. Vicious winds awoke on that blades edge and, almost as if in response, his reiatsu soared! All the while Kenji grinned like a man possessed. Spreading his legs out a little Kenji adopted what Van would recognize as his "wait-them-out" stance. "You've never seen this style, have you, Van? The Niten?" Kenji asked. "Don't worry. I'll give you a thorough lesson in its applications." Blinded by his anger and rage, Van brought his zanpakuto down toward the man he once called his friend, coating its edge in spiritual energy, he twirled about in the air as though he were dancing as he gathered more centrifugal force behind his attack. "Let myself go? How about I show you just how far I've gone." His blade coming down upon Kenji's position. Van motioned his free hand toward his constructed golems that had gone unnoticed around Kenji's location. "Jikai, Chushin". The ten darkened beings then positioned themselves in a pentagram-like shape as they interlocked their tentacles Then, they begin to form a thin membrane wall to prevent escape of both Van and Kenji before beginning a chain explosion on the inside. One would assume that both men could easily escape, but because of both of the state of mind of both men and the pillar of energy that prevented any negative influences from being capable of getting past, both shinigami were seemingly locked inside. Once the barrier was fully in place, the pillar erupted into a vertical column with a mass of the destructive darkness located on the inside. "Heh....now where is he?" A voice could be heard from the nearby crystals scattered about the area. "Right here," Kenji emerged from a plume of smoke cut and bloodied! He was missing roughly three-quarters of his upper Shihakushō, which consisted of only his left sleeve now, with burns on his chest and cuts on his right arm. Each was bleeding. But the smile remained -- deep and mocking. He then started to dust himself down with his free right hand nonchalantly as though Van's assault had consisted of nothing more than a mosquito bite. "As long as he lets his anger cloud his judgment, the more I'll prod." He was in pain but he did a very good job of preventing that from showing. "As I thought." Kenji whispered in disappointment. "Have I made a mistake? The man I befriended all those years ago was much stronger than this! Tell me, boy, are you really Van Satonaka?" "I haven't done this in awhile." Van muttered as his various body parts began emerging from different crystals. Rapidly draining his spiritual reserves, Van was combining his rift making and crystal abilities to create a deadly combination. As his body parts emerged, he was able to cause several of his hands to appear around Kenji's location and begin grasping at the bleeding man, crystallizing the air around him as. If Kenji were to look closely, the blood dripping from his wounds crystallized near instantly as they made contact with the air cloaser to the ground, as his location was being saturated with microscopic crystal particles. "I don't like being confined like this." Kenji whispered with widened eyes. Kenji took his zanpakutō holding left hand, brought it towards his face, smiled maliciously, and began gathering spiritual matter in the form of purplish specks with a distinct blackened outline. The oppressive feel of Hollow reiatsu swept through the area like a fierce gale! He finally made the ripping motion, obscuring himself in a column of violet spiritual energy that shot into the sky like a beacon, accompanied with flashes of black at regular intervals, tearing through the roof of the cage that held him. When the light vanished Kenji's Hollowfication could only be compared to the traitorous Kaname Tōsen in advancement. It wasn't just a mask. He now wore a pair of black pants and gloves, with a white, form-fitting shirt underneath. Over that was a purple, high-collared, long sleeve mantle that split down the lower half. The mask itself was white with a purple tint that covered the entire upper-half of his skull, complete with a swirl pattern and three tomoe-shaped holes. Two of these served as the eye slits, which showed shining yellow eyes staring out with murderous intentions. "Sit upon the Frozen Heaves, Hyōrinmaru!" Kenji was immersed in ice on one side and crystal on the other, ensnaring him completely! Through the gap Kenji had created dropped Captain Tōshirō Hitsugaya of the 10th Division. Accompanying him was a taller man with messy hair and an unshaven chin. Like Hitsugaya he wore the Captain garb of the Gotei 13. "Van Satonaka." Tōshirō greeted. "What do you and Kenji think you are doing here?" "EH!?" Van was dumbfounded, a Captain of the Gotei? Here of all of places? This was one thing he really did not want to deal with right now. "As you can see we're in the middle of something here. Its just a minor dispute between frien-well after seeing him like that I don't know who the hell that is." Turning his attention back to 'Kenji', Van's brow furrowed as he pointed his blade toward the captured individual. "Who in the hell are you? What did you do to Kenji? A hollowfication to such a degree isn't Kenji at all as he has more willpower and focus than anyone else I know." "I am Captain Shūsuke Amagai of the 14th Division in the Gotei 13." With his introduction made Amagai forestalled Tōshirō. "We are not here to take you into custody," he said casually to Van. "You have my word. But this..." and he looked at Kenji. "Is this the I've heard so much about? It's my first time seeing it." Tōshirō glared at his fellow Captain. "Yes Shūsuke, this is Hollowfication. But I was under the impression that Kenji had lost his Visored powers. What happened?" He asked of Van without much sympathy for his situation, showing that he too knew nothing of what was happening. "14th?" Van stopped for a moment as he looked over at Amagai. "Well, that's news to me. In any case, Kenj--no, this Visored here, attacked some friends of mine and then challenged me to battle. Now, here we are and you've both walked into a completely dangerous situation. I don't know who this is, as Kenji conquered his inner demons long ago. Although, he has the same mannerisms and skills as Kenji so I'm completely confused as to what is going on here." Amagai quickly drew his zanpakutō, released it into Shikai, and struck the floor! A fissure of fire erupted beneath the feet of Kenji just as the ice and crystal surrounding him shattered, forcing him back and preventing him taking them unawares. "I suggest we ask him ourselves." Tōshirō said. "I'll explain about the 14th Division later, but for now I suggest a truce on our part." Amagai insisted. "We can settle our own issues with Captain Van of The Rogues at a later date. If Kenji truly has gone rogue, then we need to settle this here. Bankai, Raika Gōen Kaku!" "Bankai, Daiguren Hyōrinmaru!" Kenji, however, merely swept the vestiges of his former prison off his body. "Captains Hitsugaya and Amagai?" He sighed. "I didn't see this coming. I guess Meian failed to life up to my expectations." The aura emanating out from his zanpakutō intensified then. "You are already beaten. You just don't realize how yet." Kenji took to the skies to evade Amagai's stream of flame and clashed briefly with Hitsugaya in the air. The Captain attempted to drive him down to the floor but soon disengaged as another fissure of flames erupted from the ground! Kenji impacted the flames with a Cero and promptly fired another at Hitsugaya, who blocked with his wings. Now in a free-fall Kenji prepared a diagonal slash towards Van whilst the Captains where busy! Drawing his large blade behind him, Van muttered "Bankai!" A bright light enclosed him as a wolf visage covered his body before transforming the guard of his bisento into a wolf's head with two protruding blades resting side by side. Van himself was now dressed in a golden trenchcoat with silver tufts of fur around his neck and wrists. As the transformation finisihed, Van barely had enough time to raise his weapon to glance Kenji's zanpakuto way to the side. "Tch. I think its time to finish this as you are the one alredy beaten Kenji." Stabbing his zanpakuto into the Earth, Van chanted, "Mucheiki". Upon doing so, the ground around the four combatants began changing and shifting as Van raised his left palm up toward the sky causing the area beneath Kenji to split and shake as though an earthquake were happening. As he continued, several spikes began jutting from the ground below aiming to skewer Kenji's form. As the spikes rose Tōshirō froze them solid, forcing Kenji to fall back to avoid being imprisoned as he had been before. As this occurred Amagai shrouded Kenji's position in a wave of fire, where he proceeded to cross blades with the Captain of the Ryū Order in the air. TōShirō joined them and together they managed to divert Kenji towards the trap Van had sprung! The spikes stabbed Kenji's body, where Tōshirō encased him in ice once more. "We need to kill him now." Amagai noted. "I'm finding it difficult to use my powers." "As am I." Tōshirō revealed. "But... I can't." He knew Kenji well. "I can't kill him!" "Then allow me." Amagai whispered. He flared his reiatsu as he readied the final blow. Kenji was defenseless as he was and Amagai wasn't holding back. The flames of his Bankai roared to life and he directed that torrent towards Kenji in a single instant. The only thing that could possibly save him now was if someone intervened. The massive torrent of flames diverted away from Kenji's location as though it did so on its own. However, as the flames cleared, Van could be seen standing there spinning his blade to protect his friend. "I don't know what is going on with Kenji but, I told Meian that I would be one to put Kenji down. I won't let some dog of the Gotei do in my friend like that. If I have to fight all three of you to protect what's right, then by all means, bring it on. I'll put you both in your place as well." Taking advantage of Amagai's confusion, Kenji slashed him across the shoulder. His blow, however, could not be followed up for Tōshirō intervened with an icicle dragon. "Van, you need to listen to me." Kenji began saying. "The Gotei 13 has been planning the destruction of Horiwari and Hama Town. They see us a threat. Just like the Quincy where! If we don't stop them here, countless souls will die." He sounded so sincere. So believable. Kenji then diverted an icicle dragon which would have struck Van. "Don't listen to him!" Tōshiro roared. Taking note of the dragon that nearly struck him, Van turned to look at Toshiro and Amagai. "And I should listen to the dogs of the Gotei instead? You take me for a fool huh? Just because you show up here and need help, don't expect to always get it from me." Gripping his zanpakuto tightly, several white rings began to form around the two blades of his Bankai, creating a large vibration to ring out through the area resonating within everyone present. Pointing his zanpakuto at the two Captains in front of him as though preparing an attack, Van began to speak softly. "You speak lies and attack the innocent...and you expect me to listen to you now?" Stopping to show a slight smile, Van's voice picked back back up as he continued. "Kenji.....why don't you drop dead?" Suddenly spinning in place, he brought his polearm weapon out in front of him, aiming to cut Kenji in two. Kenji caught the polearms shaft on his zanpakutō's lower third and subsequently shunted it aside. "Worth a shot," Kenji noted. He then took to the skies as Amagai attacked! The two clashed in the heavens with Amagai using Raika Gōen Kaku as a shield against Kenji's swift attacks! In the meantime Hitsugaya turned his attention towards Van. "The Gotei 13 exists to protect the Soul Society." He said in complete seriousness. "You and Kenji aim to shatter that peace." Hitsugaya spread his Bankai wings wide! "You're a dead man! Sennen Hyōrō Yarinage!" Hitsugaya formed a single ice javelin which he then directed towards Van! "Dead man? As if you could defeat me. Captain Hitsugaya, you're up against the wrong opponent." Quickly slinging his free hand in front of him, Van created a wall of crystal from the oxygen molecules in the air, placing it in front of him causing the ice javelin to shatter. Then, thrusting his palm forward, Van caused several crystal spears to shoot forth from the wall itself and toward the ice-wielding opponent. Amagai threw out his zanpakutō to the left, catching Kenji's zanpakutō with the pauldron-like hilt. He then shunted him aside and moved in closer, where he backhanded his opponent across the face! His blow broke a portion of Kenji's mask, though before he had even fully righted himself, Amagai was pushed onto the defensive once again! "Tch!" Hitsugaya released an overwhelming amount of ice from the tip of his zanpakutō, freezing over the remnants of his own ice and Van's crystal constructs. "It's similar to my own power." Hitsugaya noted. He then ran along the trail of ice, jumped into the sky, and descended to strike at Van with Hyōryū Senbi! "Again with the ice! I'm telling you that its fruitless against me." Swinging his free hand once more, Van let loose a barrage of crystal darts that gained mass and grew in size as the three darts took in and crystallized the moisture in the air until they were each the size of a small horse. "Back off Captain. You're in the way at this point, I'm here to deal with Kenji, not you." Hitsugaya merely smirked. He performed a jump as Amagai closed in, propelled himself off his fellow Captains outstretched pauldron, and clashed with Kenji in the sky! Amagai continued his movement, skidded along the vestiges of Hitsugaya's first ice attack, and then struck out at Van with a fire-wreathed blade! Caught off-guard by the sudden switch, Van was struck by Amagai's blade, barely raising a plating of crystal around his torso as the zanpakuto in flames made contact. "Tch. Now the fire one? Hmph. I'm plenty used to battling flames from having to deal with Akira. You're no different than Hitsugaya, both of you are simply in my way!" Charging his spiritual energy, Van let out a large shockwave, causing the local fauna to crystallize over. Swinging his actual zanpakuto towards the three individuals in the air, he let out a a wave of energy containing a frequency meant to disrupt the souls of all three men, putting them out of commission. Kenji merely shifted quickly thrice via Shunpo, striking at the two Captains as he moved, letting Hitsugaya and Amagai take the full brunt of Van's attack! "You truly are a fool." He said to his longtime friend. "You could have prevented this. But you lost yourself in anger... It's quite pathetic." Kenji snapped his fingers as he removed his Hollow mask. "Reikui," he whispered at last. The fog lacing the battlefield revealed its purpose, attacking Van and the Captains both, who, thanks to Van, could do nothing to defend themselves. "But you, Dog. You will be the worst. You have been exposed longer... old friend. Now, kindly die!" The white pulse of Van's Bankai swirled about the two Captains as the darkness of Kenji's technique overtook them all. Locked in the darkness, Van found himself paralyzed by pain as his very soul gave way causing his zanpakuto seal itself and shatter in front of his eyes. "W-w-what is happening?! This pain!!.....Its completely maddening!! It feels as though every fiber of my being is being torn to pieces" Agonizing pain shooting through his body, the pulse of his previous soul wave sent a frequency through that of Amagai and Hitsugaya's souls before the feedback was shot back into Van's own body. A light enveloped all three men, a red light surrounding Hitsugaya, a blue light surrounding Amagai, and a violet light stemming from the two previous surrounding Van. The energies were seemingly sucked into Van's body causing him to scream out in pain before a large sphere of white light left his body and landed on the ground nearby. As Van lay on the ground, his zanpakuto began reforming as it was surrounded in the same violet light as he was, gaining a new appearance as it now was in the form of two separate blades that rested at his side. Also near Van, the sphere of light grew bright in the darkness before vanishing, revealing a naked girl laying at his side as well with a zanapkuto draped around her side. "Back off!" The sound of clashing steel resounded through the area as Kenji's son, Kentaro, swooped in swiftly! He shunted aside the blow intended to finish Van and the two Captains off and quickly went on the offensive with precision blade work fueled wholly by his rage, while Kenji barely restrained his shock! Then he sprung his own trap. A blade pierced through Kenji's chest as Akiye -- the young woman Kentaro rescued sixteen years ago -- appeared from a fold in the air. "... Young fool." Kenji whispered as a Garganta enfolded around him. "Come, chase me!" Akiye caught his arm. "Not here, not now." She flicked her head towards Van. "They need our help. Your father can wait." Kentaro tightened his fists... but then they loosened at his waist. "Right. Lead on." He turned to follow her and skidded to a halt by Van's side. "Van!? Hey, wake up! Tch!" He then looked towards the girl. "What the hell?" He removed his own kosode and draped it over the top of her like a blanket. "What is going on here? Van, for the love of-- WAKE UP!" His eyes opening slowly, Van looked around him before spotting Kentaro and a woman he didn't recognize looking over him. Shooting up and nearly colliding heads with Kentaro's own, Van looked around once more. 'Where's your father!? Where did he get to that fast!?" His anxiety was quelled by a sudden pain in his chest causing him to place a hand on the ground, or at least what he thought was the ground. "Squishy?" Still groggy, Van continued to squeeze onto what he believed was the Earth around him. "Mud? No way...far too soft...feels familiar..wait! No....." Looking down at his side, his hand was massaging the rump of a semi-naked woman. Van jumped back in shock. "Er.....uh....hey Kentaro. This isn't what it looks like....this is simply some mis-understanding." Finishing his sentence, Van slumped back to the ground reeling in pain once more while clutching his body, still looking at the lady who was still unconscious. "I take it Anna isn't to know about this?" Kentaro said with a knowing look. "My lips are sealed." Akiye merely shook her head. "What's there to be embarrassed about?" She asked. She even leaned into Van in order to elbow him gently. "You looked to be enjoying it." "Who is it who says I'm easily side-tracked?" Kentaro jibed. "But, whatever! You!" And he rounded on Van. "Why the hell is my old man trying to kill everyone!? Why is Hitsugaya and Amagai here unconscious, and why is she naked of all things? Not that I'm complaining, but-" he didn't blame Akiye for hitting him. "Anna? Know what? Nothing. Nothing at all is what!" Van chuckled nervously despite being in the presence of two young adults. Wiping his brow, he suddenly felt another sharp pain as he looked at the unconscious woman on the ground. "Now to figure out who this is." Before Van could even get near her, the young lady rose upward slowly as a hand of sand embraced her carefully and placed her on her feet. "Er.....who...are you people? Where am I?!" She snapped as she dropped the jacket from her person during her outburst, revealing her figure underneath. Looking at Van and Kentaro's reactions, she looked down to see what they saw, causing her snow-white skin to gain a cherry red coloration in embarassment as she dropped down to grab the jacket, then scurried back behind a tree. ---- Next Story > Noble Matters. Category:Impostor arc Category:Storylines Category:Bleach (Kenji Hiroshi)